


You’re My Future

by Mileveneggos



Category: Lumax - Fandom, Stranger Things - Fandom, mileven - Fandom
Genre: AU, Adults, College, F/M, Fluff, Mileven, Smut, pregnant el, stranger things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-02-12 11:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12958041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mileveneggos/pseuds/Mileveneggos
Summary: 1991Mike and El are 20. El stays at home and takes care of Mike and their apartment. El also works part-time at the vet store down the road. Dating, El lives with Mike. Mike has an apartment near NYU. Will and Mike both go there. Will is majoring in Art and Mike is double majoring in Biology+ Education. Lucas and Max are newlyweds, both attending IU (Indiana University). Dustin remains at Hawkins having just completed his associates degree in mechanical studies





	1. Not Feeling Well

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I’m a huge stranger things fan! I wanted to share a story I thought would be really cool! If you like it, let me know! Thanks! Also, I do not own stranger things nor any of its characters. I want to also add that I am not writing anything sexual between any characters that are underaged. All my smut is written for the adult characters, not the real-age children today. I wanted to clarify that. Thanks! Enjoy!!

“El?” Mike asked sitting next to an anxious El.  
“Yeah, Mike?” She held his hand. A curl had risen on the left corner of his mouth.  
“What’s wrong? Your hands are all sweaty.” He patted them in concern. She nodded, taking small breaths.  
“I don’t feel well.” She mumbled. He scooted closer to her then noticed in the corner of his eye, the time.  
“El! It’s eight fifteen! My Ed class starts in fifteen minutes! I’m sorry, El, I have to go.” He stood grabbing his notebooks. He placed them in the satchel El made him two years ago.  
“Will you be okay?” He asked still concerned. She nodded and rubbed his arm.  
“I’ll be fine. I think I’ll call off work today. After class will you come home? Did you fix the VHS player? I wanted to watch some tapes.” She stood groggily and he knew she was not okay. Can he really afford to miss class again? He already missed three days in a row and was way behind. One of those days wasn’t even intentional. Him and El were wrapped in the bed sheets. As he went to get ready, she grabbed his waist in protest and demanded he stayed. He can’t say no. He shivered with amusement thinking back on that morning.  
“El, I don’t think I can miss this class again. I promise after this class I’ll skip the rest of my schedule. I’ll bring some food home and maybe if you’re feeling better, I’ll take you to go see Beauty and the Beast. It’s got good reviews.” He engulfed her body in comfort. It was moments like this that made him want to stay home and quit college. He desperately wanted to be a science teacher. He more importantly wanted El. All of El. He wanted to make a decent job so he could marry her. It was all for her.  
“I’ll be back.” He leaned down to kiss her shivering lips. He really hated leaving her like this. He left locking the door behind him.  
El sat down on the couch looking everywhere for the remote. She finally gave up and went to the bathroom. She felt very dizzy. She realized she hadn’t ate and decided after this that she would eat. She began grabbing the toilet paper when it dawned on her. ‘What day is it?’ She thought. She looked at the calendar next to her vanity mirror. Her head began to spin, putting the puzzle pieces together. She placed her hands on her face and tears fell uncontrollably. ‘Has it really been that long?’ She finished herself then washed her hands. She stared hard at the date. It had been exactly 34 days since her last period. El remembered what happened to Steve and his girlfriend when El was in high school. Steve’s girlfriend had stopped and months later there was a baby. El didn’t know a lot about pregnancy but she sure did know a lot about how to become pregnant. Mike always talked about having children with El. He said it would make him the happiest man alive, aside from her. She decided to run to the drug store and grab a test. She just wanted to make sure before Mike came back.


	2. Where’s El?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is longer! Mike comes home and can’t find El. Where is she?? Enjoy! I will write more soon! Stay tuned!

Mike leaned on their apartment door, unlocking it. Weird. The door was already unlocked? He walked inside noticing how quiet it was. El usually sat at the couch watching TV when he came home. He came as soon as the class let out. He stopped by the campus cafeteria and picked up food for them. Mostly for her. He worried about her the whole time his Education lecture went on. Why did he have to take this awful class?  
“El?” He called, calmly at first. He didn’t want to sound panicked in fear she would think something’s wrong. No answer.   
“El? Eleven? I’m home? I brought you some of the chicken noodle soup you like.” He put the food down on the table, putting his notebook away. He hung the keys on the key holder next to the door. Now he was panicked. It never took her this long to respond. He darted towards the bedroom to find an empty bed with sheets strung everywhere.   
“El?? Hon, where you at?” He called again. He took his shoes off, trying not to seem nervous. He didn’t want to be alarmed. Maybe she wasn’t able to take off work? He grabbed the phone and called the Vet store. Dialing. Dialing.   
“Hello?” An older woman answered.  
“Hello, this is Mike Wheeler. I was wondering if I could speak to Jane Hopper?” He hated using her real name, so did El. She really liked the nickname Mike gave her.   
“Mr. Wheeler, I’m afraid Jane hasn’t showed up for her shift. If you could have her give us a call, we would really appreciate it.” The woman sounded a little annoyed.  
“Jane’s not there?” He asked, wondering if he heard her correctly.  
“No, sir.” There was a moment of pause.   
“Thank you. I’ll have her call you.” Mike hung the phone up and immediately bolted to the whole apartment. He looked everywhere for El. She was nowhere. Mike sat at the kitchen table. He tried to think of every possible place she could be. He decided to call Will and ask him. He hoped he was in his dorm and not in a class. Dialing. Dialing. Answering machine.  
The door began to jiggle. Mike’s eyes diverted to the door in pure excitement. He jolted out of the chair and ran to a flushed El.  
“El?!” He ran to her embracing her. She stood still, unlike of her not to accept his kisses.  
“El, babe, what’s wrong?” His brow furrowed in confusion.  
“Eleven? What’s wrong?” He held her shoulders. He sunk his eyes deep into hers before tears strung from her eyes.   
“Mike...I...It’s...” she stammered pulling a white stick out of her purse. Mike recognized this stick immediately jumping away from her in fear. She just stood there holding it. He finally came to hearing her stammered breathing. ‘El is pregnant. El is pregnant with me. She’s carrying OUR baby.’ His mouth could not contain the joy of this news. El’s reaction finally sunk in after seeing Mike. She crawled back into his arms kissing his lips hard. Her tongue kicked the top of his teeth. She glides away smoothly opening her eyes again to his. They both laughed in happiness.   
“You’re going to have a baby.” Mike said, El wiping his tears.   
“We’re going to be parents, Mike.” El buried her pleased face on to Mike’s strong chest. She leaned up tugging his shirt to get his attention.  
“Kiss me, again.” She whispered. Mike gladly obliged. He returned the sweet kisses. El jumped back in fear for a moment. Mike groaned, hating her leave this.  
“What’s wrong?” He moaned.  
“What if...it has powers?” She held her stomach. Mike always wondered that but never feared. No one could be more powerful than El. Could they? He walked back towards her, opening his arms back up.  
“Don’t ruin this. Aren’t you happy? I’m not afraid.” He patted her head. She returned her position in his arms. He cradled her entire being.   
“El?” He whispered so quietly, he barely heard it himself.  
“Yes?” She copied his tone.  
“Marry me.” He demanded. He didn’t ask her. He suggested it. He knew she would but he wanted her to respond.  
“Yes.” She grazed his neck inching her way up to his lips.


	3. YOU’re So Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike decides to treat El right. He leaves to buy her a special gift. Eleven stays home to find some disturbing news related to Max.

Mike decided, since El and him were actually engaged, to get her a ring. He hated that it was on the spot, but he loved her more than anything. ‘Should I have her come with me and pick it out? I mean, she already knows about it, I think.’ Mike decided to surprise her. Unless, Max shared her proposal story. Mike pondered all of this in bed at 2am. His arms perfectly wrapped against El’s bare skin. She purred when she slept, leaving Mike completely attracted. ‘She’s so beautiful. She will never understand how beautiful she is.’ He thought to himself. Tomorrow, he would leave in the morning and go to a jewelers. He’ll leave a note and El will be so thrilled. Mike grinned against her shoulder, causing her skin to form goosebumps. He reached below the bed for more covers, sheltering the exposed body. He leaned into her ear nibbling at it. She raised her hand to her ear, scratching it. He breathed directly into her making her breathing more heavy now.   
“El.” He whispered. She turned around to where her face buried into his bare chest.   
“Mike? What is it?” She faintly spoke. Mike decided not to respond. He was half awake and wanted to be with her for a few minutes before drifting off, but guilt shadowed him knowing he woke this delicate angel up.   
“Nothing. You’re-you’re just so beautiful.” He leaned down and kissed her short curly hair. He loved her short hair. El preferred it curly whether it be long or short. She tried it long and curly for awhile but got in a heated argument with Mike. Mike informed her that she had to brush her hair and take care of it often because of how long it was. She just wanted a natural look. He finally broke the argument with a passionate kiss- running his quivering lips against her confident ones. Mike was a peace maker. He hated seeing her upset, especially at him. Mike began to drift asleep, never letting go of El.   
———————————-  
“Went to buy some baby stuff. Be back soon. Love you...” Mike had written a note on the fridge. It was Saturday, no classes for Mike. Why would he go shopping without her?! She sighed in annoyance but decided to trust his judgement. El hadn’t spoke to Max and Lucas in awhile. They’ve been married for about a month now. She wanted to share the news about her and Mike. She first decided to check where they were. El grabbed a black napkin in the towel drawer. She still loved being able to use her powers. After defeating the monster in the upside down a few years ago, Hopper and everyone realized the evil was truly gone. She could be with Mike, and Will wouldn’t be tortured anymore. Will still wanted to be around Mike and El, just in case something DID decide to rear it’s ugly head. El turned the tv on a static channel. The crunchy sound piercing her ears. She sat on the floor. She took the napkin and wrapped it around her head and eyes. Pure darkness. Moments passed and she woke up, water beneath her, nothing but black. She walked towards a shimmering light. ‘What is that?’ She thought. She finally recognized a face, Lucas. She walked towards him noticing his hands shaking. El ran to him in fear. “What’s wrong?!” El screamed, knowing she couldn’t be heard. El did a 180 noticing Max crying in a chair.  
“Max. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry!” Lucas went to her, trying to comfort. Max pushed him and standing and screaming. She seemed to have grabbed something from her pocket, ripped it to pieces and threw it on the ground. Lucas and Max faded as Lucas ran after her. El focused her attention to the broken letter. She put the pieces together, like a puzzle.   
“Maxine- hey, it’s Billy. Dad couldn’t write it down but your mom passed away this morning. Funeral arrangements will be made soon. See you soon, little sis.” El’s heart sank for her friends grief. El came back to our world alarmed by a shaking Mike. Mike shook her until she came to.   
“Mike? What?” She cried out. Mike’s face looked concerned.  
“What are you doing? What’s wrong? Were you snooping on me?” He asked, sort of out of jest. El shook her head, tears gently falling. Mike bent down to her, knowing something was wrong.  
“El. El, dear, what’s wrong?” He placed a hand on her red face.  
“Max’s mom- gone.” She muttered. Mike breathed, a little relief that nothing was wrong with El specifically.  
“Oh, that’s awful.” Mike opened his arms in comfort. Mike and her stayed in that position until he realized how to cheer her up.  
“El?” He let go of her for a moment.   
“I got the baby a neutral onesie. But the real reason I went out was because of this.”   
He took the white laced box out of his pocket. El looked very confused at what Mike was presenting.   
“El...I... I wanted to give you this.” He opened the box to a beautiful carved silver ring. El he never seen anything sparkle so much.  
“Mike? What...what’s this for?” El gasped at the beauty.  
“Well. When couples get engaged- the guy gives a ring. It’s like showing the world that we’re getting married.” He smiled with her pure look. He grabbed her smooth left hand holding it close to him. He wrapped the ring around her ring finger- a perfect fit. He giggled, cutely, making El feel like royalty.   
“Mike, this is so beautiful...” He cut her words off with a kiss. They began kissing and couldn’t stop. Mike released to breathe.  
“YOU’re beautiful.” He chimed. She returned her kiss to him knocking him down to the floor. They both laughed knowing what was going to happen next...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all are great! I’m glad you are enjoying this! Please keep letting me know what you think! And, as always, stay tuned! More to come soon!


	4. Morning Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El is still adjusting to her pregnancy. Mike decides to help her through it all.

El sat outside by the fire escape. It was a little chilly, she clung tight on her jacket. Mike should be coming home soon from class. Will decided to come over and use El as a model. Mike didn’t mind knowing Will and her were really good friends. Will also brought his new girlfriend, Lydia. Will seemed very tired and always had coffee near him. El kept her pose by the fire escape and Will continued penciling the outline of her waist. El could tell she was gaining weight. She hadn’t developed too big of a bump yet, but the morning sickness was killer. She leaned her hands against her temple.  
“Sick again?” Will asked in concern.   
“Yeah.” El sighed, pained. Lydia came out and handed a bottle of water to El. Lydia gave a warm smile.  
“Here, drink this. When my mom was pregnant with my little brother, she passed out from dehydration. Keep yourself hydrated.” She warned. El nodded and agreed. El closed her eyes to block the feeling of being nauseas.   
“I’m going to spit.” She whispered. Suddenly the front door closed shut. Mike heard El gagging from the other room and he immediately knew what was happening.  
“El? Do you have a bag?” He ran to her still in his coat. El hadn’t puked just yet and Mike ran to the kitchen pantry for a trash bag. He ran back to her catching her just in time. El released herself and felt humiliated.  
“I’m-so-sorry.” She would say in between gags. Mike patted her back helping her any way he could. Lydia smiled and reassured her it was okay.   
“Will, I’m sorry. I know I’m not being still.” El winced feeling the puking feeling rise back up in her throat.  
“No, El. It’s really fine. It’s not due for a few days. You’re really fine. Don’t apologize.” Mike mouthed a ‘thank you’ to Will and Lydia. El pushed the bag away. Mike threw the bag in the trash and grabbed a washcloth. He walked back to her helping clean off her face. She smiled thanking him.  
“I told you, I would take care of you.” Mike gave a secure smile.   
“I love you.” She whispered. He leaned to her forehead kissing the drops of sweat planted there.   
“I love you, too.” He stood up putting the cloth in the dirty clothes bin.   
“El, are you okay if I keep drawing or do we need to leave?” Will asked grabbing his art bag.   
“I think you should go. It’s getting late anyway.” Mike suggested. El nodded in apology.   
“It’s ok. I’ll see you all tomorrow.” Will and Lydia gathered all of their stuff and headed towards the door. Mike locked the door behind them. El stood, her knees were shaking and the water wasn’t helping. It made her even sicker.  
“I don’t feel well.” She stammered. Mike went up to her, lifting her off the floor, cradling her in the bedroom. She sunk her head into his chest. He lied her down peacefully removing her shoes.   
“El, do you want your jacket on?” He asked holding on to her shoulder. El’s forehead creased and he knew she was miserable. He left her coat on and tangled her body isn’t his. He held on to her knowing what she liked but he hated doing.  
“Every breathe you take.” His singing was awful. A curl of laughter rose from her lips and immediately knew it was worth it.  
“Every move you make. Every step you take, I’ll be watching you.” His lowered sound made El’s neck chill.   
“I love that you’re enjoying this.” He rolled in eyes knowing she did. She rubbed his muscular arms. She felt safe and immediately she felt better.  
“Mike.” She spoke.  
“Hmm?” He hummed.   
“Do you have homework?”   
“Yep.” He said with an unfortunate tone.  
“What do you have to do?”  
“Take care of you.” He rubbed his neck against her back. Her soft giggle made him chuckle back. They fell asleep there. El fell asleep first and Mike heard her small snores. ‘How cute.’ His thoughts ran wild and slowly he faded to sleep.  
———————————

El woke up to an empty bed. Her heart thumped with annoyance. ‘Why would he leave?’ She rose her body feeling a little better than before. She just wanted him to cuddle her again. She got up from the bed and walked into the kitchen. Mike stood over the stove cooking something that smelled delicious.   
“Is Mike Wheeler cooking?” Her voice was like music to his ears. He let out a small laugh and affirmed.  
“Indeed.” He turned the pasta in to a strainer. She leaned over to the sauce stirring it with a wooden spoon.   
“No, El, I’ve got it!” He said multitasking. She shrugged her shoulders. She sat down on the kitchen counter. She lifted her weight up to it but couldn’t reach it. He gave a cute laugh seeing her “pathetic attempt.”   
“You’re cute when you try to do tall people things.” He smirked. She turned to him with a pout.  
“Help.” She cried. He rolled his eyes teasingly.  
“I can only do so much, El.” He joked. He leaned up near her and lied two hands on her waist. He pulled her closer to him so that if she fell, he would catch her.   
“I’ve got you.” He whimpered. He hoisted her up to the counter keeping his hands on her waist.   
“I like this mom-Mike.” She laughed. He leaned on closer to her face. She noticed every one of his freckles and loved how appealing he was.   
“Kiss me.” He stated. She shook her head. He reached in closer. He tried everything in the book to make sure she would.   
“Kiss me, El.” His eyes sunk deeper into her’s. She felt butterflies in her stomach. Her eyes diverted away from the temptation.  
“Kiss me.” He barely said before her lips crashed on to his, leaving him completely breathless.   
“El!” He coughed. She lifted her hands and made a mischievous smile.  
“No!” He cried running back. She nodded and jumped down after him.   
He cornered himself between the sink and the stove.   
“No! Not the nails!” He crept his hands to his face. She ran up to him tickling every ounce of his waist. The laughter he produced made El jump with excitement. He made her so happy; he would never understand that. Then it really got interesting when he launched into her torso turning her around and lifting her above the ground.   
“You’re mine now!” He growled teasing at her neck. They both sat there laughing until her stomach began to growl.  
“Oye. I hear someone craving Mikey’s meal.” He gave a taunting laugh. He let go of her and grabbed a plate for her.   
“Mike?” She asked sitting down at the kitchen chair.   
“Yeah?” He said handing her the plate.   
“Do you want a girl or a boy?” She wondered. Mike hadn’t really thought about the gender yet.   
“Um. I’m not sure. I’m just happy to be having a baby with you.” He replies with a familiar smile. El secretly wanted a little boy. She loved Mike and all of his boyish features and just found herself more like the boys. Raising a boy would feel so much more natural.   
“What about you?” He asked sitting next to El.  
“A boy.” Her forwardness caught Mike by surprise.   
“Oh yeah? Why a boy?” She explained to him her thinking and he couldn’t have agreed more.   
“Mike. I need to go home.” She said slurping the rest of her noodle. Mike paused from his drink and they both sat in silence for a moment.  
“What do you mean? This is your home.” He resumed eating again.   
“Max. Dustin. Lucas. Hopper. Joyce. I miss all of them. Road trip.” She staggered her breathing.  
“El, you’ve been really sick with being pregnant. I don’t want you to make it harder on yourself. You’re my home.” He shoved the food away. He stood up pacing around. He trampled his lanky arms around his stressed face.  
“I understand. I’m sorry.” She buried her face in her sweatshirt. Mike sighed knowing she was completely innocent. He bent down to her knees. He didn’t notice how her nose began to enlarge until now. She was about to cry.  
“I can’t tell you what to do. If you need to go home, then go home. I wish you wouldn’t though. I’d miss you. Will and Lydia would miss you. We can write everybody back home a letter.” Mike suggested taking out his notebook.   
“Halfway happy.” She nodded remembering the first time she said that.   
“Hey. Tell you what. Why don’t we call Jonathon and have him take our engagement photos?” He lied his hand on her thigh. She rubbed her fingers through his silky black hair.   
“Promise?” She leaned her head with his head.  
“Promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! I love writing these stories! So glad you all love them too! Please let me know what you think I should write next! Smut? Fluff? More story?? Comment and of course more kuddos!


	5. The Name Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike and El are preparing for the ultrasound which helps narrow down the baby names. Girl or boy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! So thank you for the name-deciding suggestion! I decided to add a spin to the story a bit. Hope you like!!

El was scribbling in a white binder filled with sheets of loose leaf paper. Mike remained asleep next to her flinching ever so often. El grabbed a black permanent marker blocking a huge line across one of the words she wrote. El stood quietly looking for their scrapbook of pictures. She finally came across a yearbook from Hawkins High 1987-1988. Mike and El’s junior year. She reminisced on the endless days of A/V club and balancing time with their friends and homework. El truly remembered the summer of 1988. That was Mike and El’s summer. He took El on vacation with his family. Him and El would sneak off and go on dates. She gave a warm smile before returning the book back to its spot on the shelf. A few pillows fell to the floor and covers were being shoved by a lazy Mike. It was almost 11:30 on a Sunday and he still wouldn’t wake up. She hoped he wasn’t sick or anything. Her stomach was becoming more figured now. She was about 18 weeks into her pregnancy. Tomorrow her and Mike were headed for a checkup. Not just any checkup. An ultrasound! El still didn’t fully understand what was going to happen but Mike assured her that it was going to be a good day. El decided to wake Mike up. He was sleeping in way later than she wanted him to.  
“Mike. Mike?” She leaned in kissing his closed eye lid and then tracing her kisses down to his bare chest.   
“Sleep.” He breathed. El pinched her nose by Mike’s morning breath.   
“It’s time to wake up, honey.” She mimicked his usual playful tone.   
“No.” He groaned burying his face in the pillows.  
“The babies are kicking!” She exclaimed. Mike’s eyes immediately shot open. He hadn’t ever gotten to feel the babies kick. Ever since Mike and El found out they were having twins, Mike has been even more nervous. He knew they could take care of it. If he couldn’t, El would.   
“They are?!” He rose up, still groggy, but he forced his arms on her gut.   
“Well. I was just saying that to wake you up but they actually are now!” She presses his hand moving it to the spot she felt them kick. Mike’s hand began to shift with El’s stomach. Mike’s eyes lit with happiness.  
“El! There’s...theres US in there. That’s ...!” He couldn’t finish his words. He finally let go before kissing her with delight.   
“Thank you.” He spoke. She nodded returning to her white notebook.   
“Thought of any names yet?” El thought she would ask again.  
“El, I already told you. Tomorrow when we find out the genders, we’ll pick names. But at the moment, if one of them’s a boy, I want to name him Scott after Mr. Clark.” He played around the name. “Scott Wheeler.” It was fitting.   
“I like Jim.” El squeaked. Mike was okay with naming a kid after Hopper but it was Hopper. Hopper meant more to El than to him.   
“I like Jim too.” He shrugged.  
“Girls?” El’s eyes smiled.   
“I don’t know why but I’ve always loved the name Sara.”   
“That was Hopper’s daughter’s name.” El grabbed on to Mike’s hand.  
“I’m hungry.” He said getting up to grab some breakfast.   
“Those Eggos are going to go bad. I can’t believe you don’t like Eggos right now.” Mike threw the box of Eggos in the garbage. El had grown a dislike for Eggos during her pregnancy. El put the white binder labeled “Baby Notebook” away.  
——————————————————————  
Pregnancy Center and Nursing Facility:

El and Mike sat in a heated room. El was sweating profusely demanding Mike to open the window. Mike gladly obeyed and sat next to her holding her hand. She was scared and he could tell.  
“El, there’s really nothing to be afraid of. They just want to make sure our babies are okay. Then they’ll put our babies on that little tv over there. And then we can finally decide baby names!” His joy only made her annoyed. She felt a sharp cramp on her right side lower torso. She moaned in pain but the doctor quickly entered.  
“Jane Hopper?” The doctor asked taking a seat on the other side of El.   
“Jane Wheeler.” El corrected but Mike shook his head.  
“We’re engaged. That’s not your name yet, babe.” Mike giggled awkwardly. El rubbed off the awkwardness and wanted to be done already.   
“Okay, El. I need to lay back for me. Mind if I?” The doctor pointed at El’s shirt starting to lift it up. El nodded and the doctor finished lifting up her blouse.   
“Okay, Jane. I will be putting this weird looking gel on your lower abdomen. It may be a little cold.” The doctor did what she said she would do and indeed it was very cold. El gripped her hold on Mike’s hand stronger. Mike winced a little from her strength but knew she was out of her comfort zone.  
“Okay, let’s take a look here.” The lady placed a weird object on El’s stomach making El feel odd.   
“Even in a ultrasound, you’re beautiful.” He said twiddling his fingers through her curly tips. El began to relax now.  
“Okay. I see two beautiful healthy babies in there. Let’s see if they’ll show us what gender they are.” The doctor said pressing harder on El. Mike glared hard at the television screen, barely noticing any form or shape.   
“Is that it’s nose?” Mike asked pointing at a softly curved shape.  
“Actually no. That is their ear. They are leaning over. The other baby has their head bent down. You see them sucking their thumb?” El cried a little when seeing such images. Mike gave a proud look.   
“Let’s check their heartbeats.” The room was silent before hearing a loud pounding. It was almost like someone knocking on a door. It was a steady rhythm.  
“Sounds very healthy. Let’s check baby number two.” And again, a very steady rhythm but a little faster.  
“They are more than healthy, folks. You should feel very relieved health wise.” The doctor finally answered the question they both burned for. The genders. The doctor asked El to turn her waist towards Mike to get a different angle.  
“Mike?” El asked continuing her hold on him. He looked away from the screen for a moment while the doctor positioned the sensor more towards her waist.   
“I already know the genders.” El whispered. Mike gave a confused look. Could she hear their babies? She knew this whole time?  
“What are they?” He whispered back. The doctor still struggled to get a good view.  
“Ones a girl. Ones a boy.” Said with a tear of joy falling from her eyes.  
“Ahh! Here we are! Baby number one is...oh! It’s a boy!” The doctor said smiling. Mike glued his eyes to the tv knowing El was right.  
“And baby two is...a girl! Wow, one of each. Congratulations, you two!” The doctor said turning off the machines and helping El sit back up. Mike just sat there, mouth opened.   
“You knew this whole time?” Mike returned his gaze to her.  
“Like I said. Sara and Scott.”   
“What about Jim?” Mike put his other hand on her.  
“You two have plenty of time to decide that.” The doctor joked. She said her goodbye’s and thank you’s. She finally left, Mike still sat in confusion.  
“How long did you know?” Mike asked.  
“Well. I didn’t know about there being twins until you and I both found out. Shortly after, I put the blindfold on to reach out to them and saw them there. They were in their baby forms and it was beautiful. I wish I could show you.” She reminded herself of how lucky she was. Mike stood holding on to El and grabbing the ultrasound VHS tape.   
“You know...the name Mike is a good name.” Mike teased in her ear.


	6. I Don’t Know How Much Longer I Can Take This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El describes her misery with the pregnancy until the time comes to experience labor.

“El, you’re waddling is so attractive.” He laughed clapping his hands together. El was eight months pregnant and was swollen. She held her waist and winced in pain. Immediately he felt guilt and stood helping her pick up her dropped spoon.  
“Hey- hey. It’s ok. I got it.” He whispered bending down.  
“No!” She grabbed him back up causing him to drop the spoon again.  
“I’m just trying to help, hon.” He bent down again but the spoon began to lift past Mike’s head. He stood up and crossed his arms. El wiped the red from her nose.  
“I’m sick of holding babies.” She complained throwing the spoon to the sink. Mike jumped a little. Her powers became more strong when she was tempered.  
“I know. Just...a few more weeks. Hop and Joyce are flying in in two weeks. They’re going to stay here and help for a while. Won’t that be exciting?” He swallowed her in comfort feeling her massive waist poke his. She nodded and sighed miserably.  
“Where did you want to have wedding?” El whispered in Mike’s ear. Mike returned his gaze at her and rubbed his hands on her shoulders.  
“Wherever you wanted to. I was thinking, since the babies will be a year old, they should be fine if we took a road trip to Hawkins. It would be a little difficult but it could be done. I’ll be done with school and we can really have peace again.” Mike sounded encouraging and El was thankful.   
————————————————-  
2 weeks later:  
Mike was exhausted. He stayed up all night working on a paper due the next morning. Eleven, too, was up. She walked around the apartment, helping Mike when needed, and simply tried to fall asleep. Her being wide awake bothered her. She knew that once the twins were born that her and Mike both wouldn’t have much rest.   
Eleven got back up from the bed around 4 am to check on a passes out Mike. She walked towards him and gently rubbed him shoulders awake.  
“Mike? Mike, is your paper done?” She asked. He grumbled here and there not really waking up yet. He never gave her a solid ‘yes or no.’  
“Hey- are you finished?” She asked poking through his hair. Still no answer. El took the papers and saw what looked like an end to a thought. ‘He must be finished.’ But just to make sure...El bent down to the level of his face as best she could. She leaned near to his drooling face. His hot breath consistently tinted her skin lightly. She pondered deeper into his face and locked in to his lips. At first he didn’t make any movement. She expected him to let go suddenly but instead he began kissing her back. His tongue dancing along the tips of her bottom teeth. He kissed her again then they both flitted their eyes open.  
“Whoa.” Mike muttered to himself. El put her hand on his thigh.  
“Will you help me up?” El pointed at the ground. Mike took a quick yawn and assisted her. As soon as she stood, Mike began panicking. El’s legs began to shake and she could feel a lot of liquid falling below her knees. ‘I’m peeing on myself!’ El was red to the face in embarrassment.   
“El. Your water! Your water just broke!” He stood running for towels. El just stood there completely frightened.  
“WHAT’S THAT MEAN, MIKE?!” She began freaking out and feeling a sharp pain in her lower abdomen.   
“El! You’re going into labor! It’s time to have the babies!” He said excitingly. He leaned in crashing their lips together. He let go seeing how scared she was by how much her lips were quivering.   
“It’s ok! It’s going to be ok. Hold on.” Mike grabbed a pillow and a backpack El had put together for the hospital. Although they weren’t expecting to go into labor for another two weeks, El wanted to be extra prepared.  
Mike helped El best he could to the street, getting into the car, and driving past the speed limit. When they finally made it to the hospital, the nurse began monitoring El and her contractions. Mike stepped out to make a phone call to Hopper and Joyce, knowing their flight was leaving in a few hours. After hanging up, El screamed for him.  
“Mike? It hurts. I-I don’t think I can do this. The pain.” She stuttered her phrases and his heart hurt for her pain. He just sat next to her grasping her hand in hopes he could help.  
“Make it stop!” She whimpered cradling her stomach. Mike just sat there knowing there was nothing he could do.   
“I know it hurts. I’m sorry. Just a few more hours and-“  
“Hours?!” El said with fury. Mike and her both knew that she already knew it wasn’t going to be something quick. She sighed in annoyance and just dealt with the discomfort.   
—————————————————————  
“Joyce? I got a phone call this morning from Mike. Says El and him are at the hospital. She’s already in labor.” Hopper helped Joyce pack the last suitcase and she smiled with excitement.  
“I can’t wait to see them!” She scrunched up to him in joy. One of the deputies drove them to the airport. Once they boarded the plane, they were on their way to support El.  
———————————————————  
“Jane. We are going to have you start pushing.” A nurse said. Mike stood holding El’s hand harder, making his hand purple now.   
“Deep breaths.”   
“Breathe in. Breathe out.” Mike assured her. El just screamed giving everything she had. Nothing felt like was happening.   
“Keep pushing!”   
Mike’s face was flushed and his feet wobbled at the sight of something so small.   
“Good! Keep pushing. We got one!” The doctor said handing over a fragile, crying infant to the nurse. Mike’s heart sank at such a view. A baby. Their baby. Mike and El’s child. Another one on the way.  
“I don’t know how long I can keep this up...” El said faintly. Mike began panicking as he saw a trickle of blood escape her nose. Mike leaned into her ear, not sure if she would hear.  
“Don’t use your powers to push the baby out. It will only make you weaker.”  
“Jane. Stay with us now. Keep pushing. Mike, hold on to her leg.” The doctor instructed pointing to her sunken leg.  
El gave one final push and stopped when she heard a blood curdling cry erupt the room. Mike let go of El gently and went up to her.  
“El, you did it! I’m so proud of you. I love you!” He wiped the blood from her nose. Her eyes were dark and her head fell. She began weeping uncontrollable sobs. Mike shed a tear or two and the nurse came back in with baby number one.  
“Congratulations, mommy and daddy.” The nurse chimed handing El the delicate, squirming child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry I rushed this chapter. I really hope you liked it still! Thanks for more than a thousand hits! Btw...I caught myself writing “Finn” instead of Mike and had to change it! Whoops...


	7. The Return of the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything seems fine. One big happy Wheeler family. Until Mike sees a...

It was 3am. A roar of screaming and tears fled the room. El grumbled on Mike’s chest.  
“Your turn.” She whispered. Mike nodded getting up. He took a few steps to the crib next to their door. He leaned down and picked up Sara. Sara’s fingers curled along the tips of her father’s hair. Mike placed a pacifier in between her two lips and he danced up and down cradling her. After a moment of calming her down and singing “Every Breath You Take,” Mike plantes a protective kiss on the child’s forehead. Sara fell back to sleep and Mike carefully put her back in her crib. Mike walked over to Scott’s crib as well, relaxed by the baby’s gentle breathing. Mike gave a grateful grin and left to grab a drink of water. He turned the knob while tap water fell into the cup. After a few sips, Mike saw something in the corner of the window. Something bright red. ‘Was there a storm?’ He thought to himself putting the cup in the sink. He went for his coat and went to the fire escape. His eyes were wide with shock. His neck chilled with goosebumps. His throat filled with fear, unable to speak. He froze, never taking his eyes off of what was before him.   
“The Mind Flayer?”  
—————————————————————————————  
El woke up around five in the morning to more than one baby crying. El tried to nudge for Mike but did not find him in the bed. El’s eyes darted to the babies and she trudged to them. Her groggy eyes started with Scott. She picked him up, cradled him and changed his diaper. She put Scott back down and did the same for Sara. El moved Sara to the playpen in the living room. She went back to retrieve Scott and put him there too.   
“Mike?” El hollered. No answer. She looked around the kitchen. Nothing. The bathroom. Nothing. He was nowhere in sight. It’s Saturday, no work. She felt a cool shiver of the early morning air crisp her shoulders. She turned to see the door to the fire escape wide open. She went to the door and checked for Mike there. No sign of him. She went back in closing the door. Where could he be?   
————————————————————  
Mike coughed. His chest filled with what felt like ashes. He gasped for air until he finally found relief. He spit up a good portion of a sticky gray matter. He pushed it aside and looked around. He looked at his shoes. Was he just wearing shoes? It was a pair of old sneakers he had back in middle school. He looked around at the black atmosphere, completely unaware of his surroundings.   
“EL?!” He screamed. No reply. It finally dawned on him what happened and where he was.   
“Oh no.” He whispered under his nose breath. ‘The upside down.’ He thought. He noticed the flying pieces of white floating around aimlessly. He grabbed one in his hand and quickly let go of it. Mike hadn’t seen any sign of this crap happening since El closed the gate in ‘84. He noticed something black and shiny around his wrist. He turned it towards his face and remembered it being his watch he had as a kid. His parents gave it to him for his first day of middle school. He gave it to El when she joined them in high school. He didn’t remember what happened to it but it was right here. The time wasn’t visible. Must be dead. A loud screech pounded his ears. He looked up immediately to see a standing Demagorgan about to jump. A wave of fear crawled through Mike’s body and his mind went blank. He held his breath hoping the Demagorgan would go away. Mike stood carefully eyeing the monster. It just stood there growling. He continued waiting, knowing his attack was imminent. He walked closer to it, the Demagorgan’s growl growing in volume. Mike stopped, knowing El would do something. He raised his finger to the hideous monster to make sure he was real. The monster opened his face to reveal his many sharp teeth. Mike fell backwards panicking. The monster ran up to Mike’s face, preparing for the kill. Mike’s screams were sharper and painful. He looked around for any form of weapon. It was too dark to tell and there was nowhere to run. Mike noticed his screaming. It was shrill. Not a manly scream he would normally produce. As soon as the monster crashed onto Mike, it disappeared.   
“MIKE?!”   
It was El! Mike opened his terrorized eyes, shaking. He stood and ran to her voice.  
“El?! ELEVEN!” He just ran and ran in darkness, screaming his boyish screams. ‘Where could she be?!’ Mike paused and looked at his outfit. It was the same outfit he wore the night he met El. ‘Am I...twelve again?’ He thought to himself.  
“Mike?! Where are you?!” A frightened El shattered. Mike heard her voice. It was a younger sound as well. Was this a dream?   
“The upside down!” He replied. A long pause before he heard her cries again. Hearing her distress made his heart die a little. He hated knowing she was in pain.   
“El, where are YOU?” He asked. He finally saw a body walking towards him. He walked away from it frightened. He finally saw the face and his body melted into her’s.   
“El!” He hollered into her. El was crying and she smiled.   
“Mike. I’m not really here.” She began sobbing.  
“What? Are you channeling me?” He asked. She nodded. Her face. Her thin shaved hair, dressed just like the day he met her in the Forrest. Her face buried in his chest.  
“Why do you look so young?” She asked. She placed her delicate fingers lining his boyish freckles.  
“I’m not sure...” his face blushed. Apparently his physical attraction to her was active again.   
“Mike, I have to go. I will get you out of there. I promise.” She said lowering her chin. Mike nodded and leaned in to give her forehead a kiss when she disappeared before he could. His chest fell feeling as if a part of him had just broke. He sat where he was and just sat there waiting...and waiting...  
—————————————————————————————  
El gave a huge hug to Will.  
“Thank you both for taking care of them.” El finished the hug with Will and ran to Lydia hugging her.   
“Of course. Anything. You sure that Mike’s already there? I didn’t even know you all were planning this trip.” He shrugged in suspicion. El couldn’t tell the truth just yet. She wanted to do whatever she could and if she couldn’t then she’d call for help. She lied, telling both of them to help babysit for the week. Mike had a business trip in California and wanted her to join.   
“I’m sure. It’s alright. I’ll call you when I land.” She lied. She kissed her babies goodbye and left. She honestly didn’t even know where to start, she headed to the airport looking at the destinations. She bought a plane ticket to the closest airport to Hawkins, Indiana.  
“I’m coming, Mike. Just like I promised.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll keep you posted! (Honestly thing season 3 should play on this. Where the mind flayer takes Mike knowing it bothers El. Just saying!)


	8. Only in my Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike needs El. El is doing everything possible to save Mike. Mike reveals something that could affect both of their lives.

Mike sputtered. His hands, his thin fingers shook across the liquid filled ground. His nose crunched at the sharp smell of something ripe. He looked around to complete nothingness. Not even a demadog. He would have done anything to hear El’s comforting tone. The childish purr she gave before she vanished. Where were his children? It was weird seeing his young boyish features and yet feeling a fatherly instinct.  
————————————————————————————  
El pulled in to the Hawkins police station. She pulled her stringy hair behind her hands and shook as she placed in the Bobby pins. She closed the rental car and locked it opening the door.  
“Well hello, Mrs. Wheeler. How’s Mike?” The smiling older woman asked.  
“I need to see Hopper.”  
“Hasn’t come in yet.” She muttered rolling her eyes.  
“Where is he?” El demanded.  
“I’ve called at least twenty times. Take a seat, I’ll let you know.”  
“I don’t have time for this.” El said angrily returning to the car. She drove a few tears falling from the corner of her left eye.  
“Hold on, Mike.” She whispered.  
—————————————————————————————  
Mike woke up to a sharp shrill ringing in his ears. The sound of a faint scream. What could it be? Wasn’t any scream he was familiar with. He crinkled his face and wiped his tired eyes. He stood, still in wonder as to why he was in his middle school body.  
“MIKE!”  
That. That he WAS familiar with. It was the same scream he heard fall from his loving wife’s lips. Eleven.  
“El?!” He turned to see nothing but black void. No answer.  
“Where are you?!” He hollered back. He began running, water below his feet. He could not understand what was happening. A deep monstrous chuckle shivered behind his shoulder. He froze in terror, not wanting to see what lied behind him. He turned suddenly to be approached by absolutely nothing. He woke from his terrorizing dream, gasping a little. He was still in the Upside Down. In a black void. Water still below his adolescent body. He shivered a little, some from the dream, and others from the cold atmosphere. How much longer would he be here? Why wouldn’t the mind flayer just kill him now? Why wait? Then it dawned on him. This. Was. A. Trap. Mike was the bait. El was the one who the Mind Flayer really wanted. “EL!!”  
—————————————————————————————  
El felt very disturbed while driving to Hop’s house. He hadn’t seen him since the babies were born. She pulled into the driveway and opened the door. A drunken cop with hardly any clothes on lied in the couch. Next to living room coffee table lied a note.  
“I had one heck of a night last night. See you again after work. Love, J.”  
El rolled her eyes at the note and tried everything to get Jim’s attention. Nothing. She went over to the sink, grabbing a beer and a tall glass. She filled the glass with water from the sink and held the beer in the other hand. She walked over again to his strewn body on the couch. She furiously threw the glass towards the sleeping drunk and watched as the particles of water soaked every ounce of his upper torso. He woke up screaming in frustration.  
“Aye!! What? What’s going on here?” His eyes focused on El. El handed the beer to him.  
“El? What’s wrong?”  
“Mike. Mike’s in danger. He’s in the upside down.”  
Hopper cursed under his breath and opened the beer can excitingly.


	9. Author Note

I want to apologize for failing this story. I just realized, after reading it again, how good it was. It had a lot of potential and I ruined it. I’m so sorry. Go check out my other work- Mileven S3 fluff. It’s good. Straight up fluff. Sorry to disappoint on this story!

Happy reading while you’re obsessed with Mileven,  
Mileveneggos


End file.
